


Born to Make History (don't stop us now)

by Hyeyu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Skating, I REGRET NOTHING, Ice Skating, Iwaoi on Ice, M/M, Viktor!Oikawa, Yuri on Ice AU, Yuuri!Iwaizumi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 05:17:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8565514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyeyu/pseuds/Hyeyu
Summary: "Iwa-chan!" Oikawa cried, rising from the steaming pool, water trickling down well-defined abdominal muscles as he extended an arm towards Iwaizumi. "I've come to be your new ice skating coach! Don't you feel lucky?"
Alternatively, 'Hajime!!! on ICE', a figure-skating story.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Me: *plodding away on a different Iwaoi fic*  
> *'Yuri on Ice - The Single' starts playing*  
> Me: Oh man, imagine if YoI featured Iwaoi. Oikawa as Viktor, I can see. But Iwaizumi as Yuuri?...  
> Me: ... *OPENS NEW DOC FILE AND TYPES FURIOUSLY*
> 
> My priorities, I know. 
> 
> There are (somewhat) spoilers for 'Yuri on Ice' up to Episode 5.

Gritting his teeth, Iwaizumi resisted punching the door of the toilet stall he was crouched in.

Last place. What a joke. All that training, all that time invested into qualifying for the Grand Prix, and he had gone and botched it up.

He wouldn't even have been this angry if he had known he had done his best. But Iwaizumi _hadn't_ done his best. He could have landed that quadruple lutz, could have performed the triple toe loop to perfection, could have racked up performance scores better. But he hadn't, and that pissed him off more than his placement.

Scrubbing a tired hand across his face, Iwaizumi stood up. No use overthinking it anymore - all the regret in the world wouldn't miraculously fix his mistakes nor turn back the time. Pushing the door open, he blinked at a dark-haired skater standing just in front of his stall. He was slightly taller, to Iwaizumi's chagrin, and was decked out in the jersey the Canadian competitors wore. He also had a strangely dour look on his face. Iwaizumi frowned, squinting at him. He looked familiar - had he competed? Iwaizumi hadn't seen him in his age division - one of the junior division skaters perhaps?

"Yo," he ventured, peering at the younger(?) skater curiously. "You need to puke, kid? Sinks are behind you, unless you need to use the toilet bowl?"

The other skater bristled, stiffening. "I'm not a kid!"

"If you say so."

The boy finally seemed to remember what he came to say. "I'm competing in the senior bracket next year."

Iwaizumi blinked, bemused at the determined expression on the other skater's face. "Uh, good for you?" He reached out and patted the taller boy's shoulder before brushing past him to head for the door. "Good luck."

The hall outside was as noisy as he had left it, and Iwaizumi resigned himself to the inevitable barrage of questions that would besiege him regarding his poor performance. He was getting too old for this; skaters didn't have a very long shelf-life competition-wise, and Iwaizumi wondered if it was too early to consider retirement.

He sidestepped the queries and interviews he could, throwing his things together quickly. His coach was waiting for him by the locker room, and Iwaizumi gratefully agreed to his suggestion that they go and grab some dinner away from the stadium. On the way out, he was arrested by the sight of Oikawa Tooru, fifth time Grand-Prix champion, chatting merrily away to a bunch of reporters, smile brighter than the flash of the cameras in his face.

"How do you feel about Kageyama Tobio entering the senior division next year?" Someone called over the chatter, probably another journalist for a sports magazine. "There are some who claim that he is a better technical skater than you. Do you have any thoughts on that?"

"I look forward to the opportunity to skate competitively against Tobio-chan and show the world who is the better skater," Oikawa answered smoothly, and Iwaizumi snorted at the other man's brimming over-confidence. While the sound in itself was not loud, it was apparently enough to catch the champion's attention, and he turned around, meeting Iwaizumi's eyes.

"What's this? Do you want a commemorative photo?"

Iwaizumi's eyebrows rose until it reached his hairline, and he slowly backed away. "Um, no thanks." The voice of his coach called his name then, and he turned on his heel, all too relieved to escape the scene of his shame.

It's alright, he consoled himself. There would be other shots at the Grand Prix eventually. He would do better then.

\---

Nine months later saw Iwaizumi seated cross-legged in the dining area of his family's onsen resort, rubbing at his temples in a vain attempt to stave off the headache growing there.

"Okay," he said, reasonably enough. "Run that by me again?"

Kiyoko had the decency to at least look apologetic. "I'm really sorry, Iwaizumi-kun. I didn't know Hinata was going to record your performance and put it online, or I would have stopped him."

"Woah," Sugawara said from beside her,  whistling as his thumb slid over his phone's screen. "The video's reached five hundred thousand views, and it's been, what, only two days? That's almost as many hits as Yamapi's new single."

"Well, get him to take it down," Iwaizumi grumbled, getting up and going to his room to grab his ice skates. His version of Oikawa's 2015 free-skate program was supposed to be a private performance for Kiyoko and her husband; while he wasn't particularly ashamed of his skill (he knew he had nailed at least a good two-thirds of it), there was something strangely invasive about the world seeing something he considered rather personal.

Still, the irritation wasn't something that couldn't be dispelled by good, hard skating, and after two hours of intense practice at the local skating rink, Iwaizumi had all but forgotten about the viral video, lethargy weighing him down as he stumbled home, eager to collapse, boneless, into his bed.

All thoughts of a good night's rest were promptly chased away though, when his mother told him that the 'handsome skater that you used to watch is in the onsen, Hajime'. Iwaizumi hadn't wasted much time storming his way to said section of the guest house, slamming the bamboo shutters open as if force alone would make the ridiculous statement evaporate into the night.

No such luck.

"Iwa-chan!" Oikawa cried, rising from the steaming pool, water trickling down well-defined abdominal muscles as he extended an arm towards Iwaizumi. "I've come to be your new ice-skating coach! Don't you feel lucky?"

Iwaizumi, frozen to the spot, eyes force-fed the sight of grace, power and _utter nakedness_ before him, did the first thing that popped into mind.

\---

"Don't get me wrong," Iwaizumi muttered later, pressing the cold compress to Oikawa's forehead almost savagely, "I wasn't skating your damn program because I wanted your attention or anything."

"And yet my attention is what you caught." Oikawa's velvety purr was cut off by a wince. "Ow ow _owwww_. Though I'm reconsidering my generosity on account of your brute callousness. Seriously, who throws a bucket at their benefactor the first time they meet?"

"A person being confronted by a naked madman in their own family's onsen, that's who. Stop fidgeting, does it still hurt?"

"It's less painful now." Oikawa peeked at Iwaizumi through the bangs drooping over his forehead. "You seem awfully well-adjusted for someone who crashed out of the Grand Prix, and then the Nationals, and _then_ the World Championships -"

"Yeah, well, not all of us have the time to sulk around." Iwaizumi couldn't repress the quick grimace at the inevitable memory trip though; it had definitely not been his finest season by far. He had allowed the Grand Prix loss to rattle him too much, a novice error that had costed him dearly.

"So when you left Detroit to return to Japan, you weren't planning on retiring?..."

Iwaizumi exhaled through his nose, his fingers tightening around the compress. He dropped his arm into his lap, aware of Oikawa's inquisitive gaze. "I was considering it," he admitted. "S'hard not to, when you crash out like that. Not that you'll ever understand, I suppose."

A hand shot out and gripped Iwaizumi's shoulder. "I know." Oikawa's voice was gentle, but steel all at once. "Believe me, I know how it feels to not be good enough. But, Iwa-chan-"

"For the love of God, stop calling me that-"

"Iwa-chan, the way you skated my program..." The small smile on Oikawa's face was different from the mega-watt smirk that was his trademark on and off the ice. "That wasn't the performance of someone who's ready to hang up their skates just yet. Please, just for this season. Let me coach you."

Iwaizumi stared, baffled, at his skating role model sitting across him with a bruise that was rapidly darkening on his forehead. "But...I don't get it; why would you do that?"

"Because I want to," Oikawa answered simply. "Isn't that good enough?"

\---

One month after Oikawa's startling declaration, Kageyama Tobio turned up at Iwa-Izumi Resort in a dark hoodie and an equally dark scowl.

"Ukai-sensei said you promised him you'd choreograph a program for me," he informed Oikawa at their usual skating rink, arms folded across his chest.

"Hmm, did I?" Oikawa was strangely careless, given his usual habit of nitpicking and fastidiousness. Iwaizumi would know; he had been training under the man for weeks now. "I don't remember ever saying something like that."

Kageyama whipped out a slim smart-phone, tapped at the screen and turned it to face Oikawa. The tinny recording of someone confirming what the dark-haired skater had said played on loop before Kageyama finally paused it.

"I need your help if I'm going to make a good senior debut and win the Grand Prix Final."

"Hmm? Such big dreams for a new entrant. I wouldn't be so cocky if I were you."

"A promise is a promise," Kageyama stubbornly persisted, face setting in what Iwaizumi was coming to recognize as desperation, not anger. "And you _promised_ , Oikawa-senpai."

"Too bad." Oikawa flicked a dismissive hand, already gliding back out onto the ice. "Go back to Canada, Tobio-chan. I'm busy with my new job here."

"Hey hey, wait a minute," Iwaizumi interrupted, snagging his new coach by the arm before he could skate out of reach. "What's this about you shirking your responsibilities? You better honor your promises, Shittykawa."

Oikawa's face twisted, settling into a mullish moue. "He just said he's going to win the Grand Prix Final! Don't you feel worried, Iwa-chan?"

"No?..." Iwaizumi shrugged under the twin incredulous glances. "Don't get me wrong; it would be nice to win the Grand Prix. But damn it, Oikawa, you heard what he said. A promise is a promise." He met Oikawa's eyes evenly. "And I've known you long enough now that I can say with conviction that you don't seem like the kind of person who'd break those easily."

Oikawa remained tight-lipped a few moments longer, refusing to break Iwaizumi's gaze. Then he sighed, slumping over. "Ah, I can't win against you. Still, I'm not that eager to design something new..." Humming, he tapped his chin until he brightened, snapping his fingers. "Ah, I know! I've been planning two different arrangements to the same piece of music for future competitions; why don't we use those?"

\---

"Well." Oikawa's eyes were huge when Iwaizumi finally managed a first passable attempt at completing the program the champion figure skater had choreographed for him. "That was...very different from what I originally had in mind."

"Really?" Iwaizumi pulled a face. He'd already known he wouldn't quite be able to pull off the alluring, come-hither _eros_ Oikawa so effortlessly exuded. From a physical standpoint alone, they were already vastly different, Iwaizumi's larger frame lacking the supple androgyny that characterized Oikawa's skating style. Still, he thought he had done decently that round, even managing to land the  quadruple salchow, albeit shakily. "Damn, sorry. I'll do better."

"No, don't be." The coach's eyes glittered as he leant forward, head in his hands. "Your 'Eros'...I shouldn't be surprised, really. It is very you."

Iwaizumi paused in the middle of wiping his forehead. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Oikawa's chuckle was low, and all too intimate, given the open space they were in. "Hey, Iwa-chan. You want to nail this routine?" He reached out and pulled Iwaizumi in, close enough for his breath to fan, hot, along the sensitive cusp of Iwaizumi's ear. "Then seduce me with all your might."

He was already moving away before Iwaizumi could react, yelling for Kageyama to "stop sucking so much, Tobio-chan - I thought you were supposed to be some sort of prodigy!" Still, Iwaizumi felt his neck warming, and fervently thanked the powers above that his skin was tanned enough to hide the flush staining his face.

Needless to say, Iwaizumi failed to land another quad salchow for the rest of that day. It didn't help that every single time he started the setup for the jump, Oikawa's voice would replay in his mind, sultry and teasing:

_Seduce me with all your might, won't you, Iwa-chan?_

\---

Kageyama sought Iwaizumi out hours before he was due to fly back to Canada and rejoin his coach.

"Eh?" Iwaizumi blinked at the boy hovering by the side of the rink. "Why's he still here?"

"Just ignore him and focus on your quadruple salchow," Oikawa grumbled, but Iwaizumi was already skimming the ice towards where Kageyama was.

"Hey, shouldn't you be at the airport alrea-"

"Iwaizumi-senpai." Kageyama's face was set in a truly unpleasant expression that Iwaizumi had come to realize actually expressed his nerves. "I just wanted to say thank you." He executed a stiff ninety-degree bow to the other figure skater.

"Errrr." Iwaizumi boggled at the sight, at a loss for words. "Look, Kageyama, you don't need to go that far..."

"You are so cool," Kageyama continued as if Iwaizumi had not spoken, still resolutely facing the floor. "And I look forward to being able to compete against you."

"Ch'," Oikawa muttered after Kageyama had left. "Are you serious? He had to come and compete with me in this as well?"

"What's that you said?"

"Nothing, nothing.  Seriously, Iwa-chan, if you have enough time to ask questions, you should be practicing your jumps, which are still abysmal, by the way."

"You are a slave-driver," Iwaizumi informed Oikawa even as he obediently started his practice up again. Oikawa's laughter bounced off the large walls of the rink.

"No one ever got good by being lazy. Now, back to the top, chop chop."

\---

"Have you given any thought as to what you'd like to use as your free-skate music yet?"

"I don't know - have you given any thought to what I said about not flashing every single person who enters the onsen?"

"I forgot how prudish the Japanese can be," Oikawa sighed, making absolutely no move to cover himself as he ambled towards the onsen. Iwaizumi buried his head in his folded arms, swallowing a sigh and telling himself that accidental boners were totally natural, screw the fact that he had seen many a person's junk before and not reacted to them.

"Aren't you Japanese as well?"

"By birth, yes, but I moved to Canada at a pretty young age." Oikawa hummed, seating himself with his legs akimbo, much to Iwaizumi's internal distress. "So while I'm familiar with the Japanese language, I guess my mindset is more in-tune with the Americans. But we're digressing. I don't want you to feel rushed, but we really should fix your song choice soon. The more practice we can get on it, the better."

"I think I have an old track someone composed for me once. Never used it, but it should still be on my laptop somewhere."

"Oh, especially for you? Was it a friend? Or," Oikawa fluttered his eyelashes, crossing his legs coyly and Iwaizumi closed his eyes to ward himself against the sight. "A girlfriend?"

"An ex-lover, actually, while I was still practicing in Detroit." Kindaichi had been an attentive boyfriend, and while they had mutually decided that their relationship wasn't working out, they had parted ways on good terms.

Oikawa's voice, while still light, took on a slightly strained edge. "What's this, Iwa-chan has an ex-lover?"

Iwaizumi opened one eye to look at Oikawa, whose face was unexpectedly blank. "I don't know if I should be offended that you seem so surprised. Where did you think I pulled my 'Eros' performance from?"

"Mmmm. I suppose… well, that explains a lot." Silence blanketed them for a few moments, both content to ponder their individual thoughts amidst the steam. Then, Oikawa tilted his head upwards, a slow smile sliding across his face once more. "Hey, Iwa-chan, do you know why I decided to come and coach you?"

Iwaizumi straightened at the question, curiosity piqued. "I assumed you were bored and had nothing better to do."

"Something in your skating reminded me of mine, when you performed my free-skate program." Oikawa turned the full force of that smile on Iwaizumi, who sunk lower into the water to hide the heat that had risen into his cheeks. "Which was super strange because you are all power and masculinity, and your style of skating was so different from what I had intended for that routine. And yet, you evoked the mood so accurately. It was as if you pulled out a different facet of the piece; I couldn't help but be enraptured."

Iwaizumi released the breath he didn't know he was holding, his whole body tingling at the praise.

Oikawa was still talking, hands moving animatedly. "So I wanted to push your abilities and create a high-difficulty program to tease out your potential. Naturally, I'm the best fit to do that, don't you think?"

"I think you're the most appalling flasher to have ever visited this resort," Iwaizumi retorted without missing a beat, grinning as Oikawa gasped indignantly. The playful outrage of the skater distracted Iwaizumi enough from the swelling of his heart within his chest, and he managed to put it out of his mind until bedtime.

If Iwaizumi woke up groaning in the middle of the night, a wet patch staining his boxers beneath his blankets, well, no one needed to know that.

\---

Kindaichi's musical composition, once reworked and shortened, passed even Oikawa's stringent standards, and they had unanimously agreed that it was a perfect fit for Iwaizumi's free-skate program.

"What are you going to call this track?"

Iwaizumi hesitated, marker in hand. "What do you think of 'Hajime on Ice'? Too narcissistic?"

Oikawa's smile was brilliant as he leant his head on Iwaizumi's shoulder. "I think it's perfect."

\---

With Oikawa's enthusiastic support, Iwaizumi cinched the Chugoku, Shikoku and Kyushu Figure Skating Championship with minimal fuss.

"I told you it would be easy." Despite Oikawa's cocksure words, his obvious delight was enough to rival Iwaizumi's, his arms a warm band of congratulations wrapped snugly around Iwaizumi's midsection. Oikawa had gotten a lot more physical as of late, touching Iwaizumi whenever he could. Shimizu had informed him that Oikawa's Instagram now featured more shots of Iwaizumi than of the skater himself, most of them tagged with the #Iwaoi hashtag.

"They've gotten quite the number of hearts," the girl had said, smiling at Iwaizumi. "I suppose you can consider yourself quite popular on social media, Iwaizumi-kun."

Her husband laughed, the overhead lights of the rink casting a light halo on his silver-ish hair. "Oh, c'mon, Kiyoko-chan. Does he really need to know that? You'll make him embarrassed."

"I'm not," Iwaizumi told them plainly. Truth be told, he had gotten used to Oikawa's antics, even fond of them. Over the months, the admiration he had for his new coach had shattered, had rebuilt itself in the shape of something deeper, warmer, closer. Iwaizumi had come to look forward to Oikawa's casual intimacy, leaning into his space the same way the coach leant into his.

Still, Iwaizumi was all too aware that Oikawa was a fairly expressive person to begin with. Presuming wrongly would put both of them in an uncomfortable position, and Iwaizumi was loathe to trigger that. There were still competitions to win, programs to skate and he knew better than to jeopardize that for the sake of a simple confirmation.

"My theme in this year's Grand Prix series is 'love'," he said instead to a sea of flashing lights and recording devices, all eager to air an official statement from Japan's best hope of placing in the Grand Prix. "I've been helped by many people in my competitive skating career thus far, and have been privileged to receive encouragement from those closest to me. But never have I had such an all-encompassing support system until Oikawa showed up to become my coach."

"The 'love' I hope to express deals with the more abstract feelings of my relationships with family, hometown and Oikawa. It may sound sentimental, but frankly speaking, Oikawa is the first person I've ever wanted to hold on to. I don't really have a name for that emotion as it is, but..." Iwaizumi moistened his lips and took the leap.

"But I've decided to call it 'love'."

\---

"Ne, Iwa-chan. Who do you think about when you're performing 'Eros'?"

Iwaizumi yawned, rolling over to look at Oikawa through sleep-blurred vision. "I thought you told me to go to sleep so that I'd be 'one-hundred-percent prepared' for tomorrow'?"

"Yeah, but now _I_ can't sleep." They were curled up together in bed in a hotel in Beijing, the Cup of China's short skate program due to start the next day. Upon their check-in, the receptionist had realized a little too late that the room they had been given had only a large double bed, but Oikawa had brushed off all her fervent apologies, hustling a jet-lagged Iwaizumi over to the elevators.

"Shouldn't my sleep take priority over yours?"

Oikawa was silent, but Iwaizumi knew him well enough by now to understand that it was frustration, not concession that had muted him. Sighing, he closed his eyes, exhaled.

"You."

"...Me?"

"Yes, you, dumbass. You said to 'seduce you with all my might', right? I'm just following your orders."

"Yes, but..."Cold fingers came up, cupped Iwaizumi's cheek. "Are you being honest right now, Iwa-chan?"

"I'm always honest."

"Can I..." Oikawa's eyes were glittering stars in the semi-darkness of the room. "Can I kiss you, Iwa-chan?"

Iwaizumi curled towards him in response, fitting his lips to Oikawa's as if he had done it a hundred times before. They were soft and everything and nothing Iwaizumi had ever expected as Oikawa reached out and pulled him even closer, leaning into all the spaces between Iwaizumi and him until they were full with limbs and soft sighs.

"I thought you would never get it," Oikawa breathed, confession warm against Iwaizumi's cheek. Iwaizumi smiled, and kissed him again.

"Idiot."

They grinded lazily against each other a little longer before Iwaizumi reluctantly pulled away. "No sex," he mumbled. "I need to be able to actually jump tomorrow."

"Not even-"

"No." Iwaizumi chuckled at his coach's pouty face. "Maybe after I win the Grand Prix."

"The Grand Pri- that's _ages away_ , Iwa-chan!"

The horror in Oikawa's voice started Iwaizumi laughing, which in turn started Oikawa laughing, their laughter tangling in the quiet as their bodies curved together under the blankets.

They eventually fell asleep, wrapped in each other's arms, dreaming.

\---

"Here, lipbalm-" Iwaizumi held still as Oikawa expertly brushed a thinly-coated finger over his lips, resisting the urge to nibble on it. In the rink, Victor Nikiforov was blowing kisses to the cheering crowd. "Alright, you're good to go. Remember: stay calm, don't push off too hard on your triple toe-loop - you always do that - and keep your arms pliant."

"Right, got it. Any motivational words for me, coach?"

Hands came up to cradle Iwaizumi's face as Oikawa pressed his forehead to his. "Skate like you are the most desirable thing on the ice." Oikawa's smile was dazzling. "Because, Hajime, you _are_."

 

**Author's Note:**

> I still regret nothing. (๑•̀ㅂ•́)و✧ Thanks so much for reading!
> 
> And yes, I did indeed move Oikawa and Kageyama to Canada to have it work within the YoI canon. 
> 
> Many thanks to [Enzen](http://wataksampingan.tumblr.com) for beta-reading this in a flash; I literally dumped it on her and went 'QUICK I WANT TO PUT THIS UP TONIGHT.' God bless her patience.
> 
> I now have a tumblr [here](http://hweiro.tumblr.com) if you want to come yell at me about anything, really.


End file.
